I'm the most beautiful creature he knows
by GerardWayLOVERR
Summary: When Derek finds he's always strangely getting hurt, like breaking his bones or bruising his arm, no one confesses to doing it to him. But when Derek realises he's doing it to himself what's his reaction? And how does he stop it?
1. Bored to the bone

I'm the most beautiful creature he knows.

It's Tuesday and I'm really bored. "Derek where'd you put my lolly pop?", asked Ash, my boyfriend. "I haven't touched your...oh, wait, that big one you got at the fair last weekend?", I replied. "Yes.", Ash mumbled. "Burger found it under my bed and ate it." Ash blinked. "Why was it under your bed?", Ash said, curiously. "Because you told me to hide it there.", I explained. "Oh yeah." Ash said, finally grasping what was going on. Then he ran out the room screaming Burgers name. Oh, Ash. You were born different.

Suddenly Beth came home from Tesco's. "Hey, Derek, could you lend me a hand with the shopping?" I got up from the couch and tugged 4 bags filled with food into the kitchen. "Thanks.", Beth said gratefully. "Do you want help putting it away?", I offered. "Oh, no it's alright. I have certain places where I put things. For instance, I put my chocolates under the bags of fruit in the top cupboard.", She replied. "Good one, that's somewhere Burger would never look.", I said, winking at Beth. Then I dashed into the living room. Ash and Burger were sitting on the couch watching some comedy show. "Oh, hey dude! I saved you a space between me and this guy who's falsely accused me of eating his giant lollypop!", Burger roared. I sat down next to Ash and put my arm around him. He then snuggled into me like a puppy. After 5 minutes of watching the comedy show we all started laughing until tears blurred our eyes. "What's so funny?", asked Beth, walking into the living room. "This dude called Jean Larron just said something really funny.", Ash told Beth cheerfully. "Oh, I've heard of him! What was the joke?", "How did the chicken cross the road?", Ash started. "He walked across it!", Ash continued. We all burst out laughing again. "Okay...and how is that meant to be funny?", Beth interrupted. Burger sighed, "You just don't get it, Beth." And then Beth walked back into the kitchen.


	2. Ouch, that hurt WHO DID IT?

Later that night Ash got into my bed because he was scared of a joke Jean Larron said. "Oh, Ash, don't be scared. That joke wasn't true. You wouldn't _**die**_ if the world stopped selling hair gel!", I murmured comfortingly. "It's still _scary_!", Ash whispered. I kissed him on the head and sung a sweet tune Ash's mother used to sing him when he couldn't get to sleep. It still works. Ash got to sleep straight away.

In the morning Ash wasn't beside me, and Burger wasn't in his bed either. I got up and walked down the staircase like I do every morning of my boring life. Well I guess it isn't _that_ boring. Ash makes it fun when he smacks his head with his drum sticks in rehearsal because he raised them too high. And Burger makes it fun when he accidently mistakes tomato sauce with hot sauce and then pours it all over his chips and shoves all of them into his mouth. And when Tripp plays the wrong note and does what Burger does when he smashes his guitar all over the place, but then he realises he can't afford another one. But anyway, so I was walking down the stairs and then as I was walking into the living room something hit me. I don't know what it was, all I knew was it pretty damn hurt and I was unconscious after.

"Derek are you alright?", Burger asked, slapping me on the face. "Ouch! Burger! Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, just stop slapping me!", I snapped. "Yep, he's defiantly alright!", I heard Tripp say. I opened my eyes and saw 4 faces surrounding me. "Derek you hit your head, we found you unconscious by the stairs, did you fall?", Beth asked, concerned. "No," I mumbled, standing up. "Ouch" I continued. "What's wrong, are you ok?", Ash said, holding me up because I was about to fall. "No, as I was getting up my rib just...it felt like it snapped or something.", I replied. Beth looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "Are you sure you didn't fall?" "No! The only thing I can remember is waking up, getting dressed, _walking_ down the stairs, _without_ falling, and then being whacked on the head. But I didn't know what had whacked me!", I explained. "What could have hit you? Your tall but not tall enough to have hit the top of the door way, and no one but us was in the house, and none of us would have hit you. So the only option left is that you tripped and fell down the stairs and banged your head on the floor!", Beth argued. "Oh, what do I care what happened, I'm fine now anyway.", I said, moving from Ash's grasp. But then I fell again. "Derek," Beth said, lifting me up like I weighed nothing. Well, I probably didn't, I like to think of myself as unnaturally skinny, but _extremely _healthy and fit. "You said you felt your rib crack, you can't walk, so we need to get you to a hospital.", she continued. "But, I haven't even had breakfast yet!", I complained. Beth just shook her head and dragged me to the car, the other guys followed.


	3. I don't need crutches!

Once we were at the hospital they x-rayed me and put me in a bed. "Derek, I'm just going to get a Mars bar...and probably a load of other stuff, so do you want anything?", Asked Burger, getting up from his seat. "Can I have some Ribena please?", I chocked, I couldn't speak properly because a really hot nurse poured some medicine down my throat and it burns. "Sure thing dude, do you guys want anything?", Burger said, looking at Beth, Tripp and Ash who were all sitting on either side of me. "Can I have the same as Derek please?", Ash said, only concentrating on stroking my hair and my right arm. "Coffee please.", Beth said, looking up from the book she was reading. "And a Dr. Pepper for me.", Added Tripp, who was playing on his phone. 5 minutes later Burger came back with a handful of foods and drinks. "Right, a Ribena for Derek and Ash,", he said, giving us the drinks. "And a coffee, without sugar for Beth, a can of Dr. Pepper for Tripp, and 4 cans of soda for me! Oh, and there's some food here, pick whatever you want.", Burger said, getting excited as he poured packets of crisps, chocolate bars, bags of peanuts and a few extra drinks all over my bed. Tripp's jaw drooped as he grabbed 1 of everything from the pile. Ash grabbed a bag of peanuts and another carton of Ribena, I took a packet of crisps while Beth looked at the pile with a scared look on her face. "Burger, how much did this all cost?" Burger stared at Beth, "Around 4 dollars. Why?" Beth's face softened. "No reason.", she laughed, taking a bag of crisps and a chocolate bar. We were all scoffing our faces when a doctor walked in. Burger nodded as the Doctor indicated the pile of fatty beverages. He took a can of Coke and started speaking. "Mr Jupiter, your ex-ray has arrived. Looks like you have a fractured rib. You may need to walk on crutches for a while." I winced at that. I've never been on crutches or in a wheel chair before and I've had much worse accidences than a silly fractured rib. What's the big deal? "Why do I need crutches? I can walk fine.", I lied. Beth glared at me. "That's not what your family said.", the doctor reminded. "I don't see what your problem with getting crutches is. I remember when I broke my leg and had to get crutches. All the girls cuddled up to me and I got loads of presents and 'Get well soon' cards.", Tripp said, smirking at the memory. "Yeah, but that was before you joined Iron Weasel.", I explained. Tripp looked at me with a blank stare. "Go on.", Tripp encouraged. "Well, I don't know of any rock stars that have had to use crutches.", I finished. Tripp thought about it for a second, his chin resting on his palms. "Well, there's Jostlin Crackedbone, Frankie Brokeanarm and Maria Fracturedherskull." Everyone giggled, getting his joke. Even I did. "But they're not _real _people.", I accused. Tripp just shrugged, proud of his work. "Seriously, Derek, it doesn't matter.", Burger said in a comforting tone.


	4. That knife looks pretty'

It was really late when we came home from the hospital. Ash crawled into my bed and now we're kissing. Eventually we got to sleep and in the morning we woke up next to each other. It was still dark because it was only 3.35 am. I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep again. But then I heard rattling coming from the bathroom. I got out of the bed carefully and quietly, so as not to wake anyone. Tiptoeing past Tripp's room I could hear him talking to his friend on his phone. "Beth must be in the bathroom.", I thought to myself since her room was dead quiet. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. "Beth?", I whispered, opening the door just a crack. Nobody was in the room. I walked in, peering around me. There, lying in the sink was a small knife. Not one I'd seen in the cutlery draw. I picked it up and inspected it. There were no blood stains, well, not yet. And there were no scratches or fingerprints to tell if it's been used or not. It hadn't. Suddenly, I was cutting myself. I didn't know why, I was just running the blade over my wrists, my collar bone, up and down my legs. Finally I felt the urge to stop. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a man who had been attacked by a cat. What was wrong with me? Even though the cuts were thin, they still would have hurt. And yet, I didn't feel a single strike of pain, only _joy_. It seemed to make me feel better, even though I felt fine in the first place. The floor was red, the blood had run down my body. I was shocked at the amount of it. Never did I know a body could hold so much blood. Cleaning myself up I wondered how I would hide my body. I was wearing short pyjamas and Ash is sleeping on the inside of the bed, so if he got up before me, when he pulls the covers away he'll see my legs. Luckily I was wearing a long sleeved shirt; all I had to do was change my shorts.

After I'd cleaned the bathroom up and changed, I hopped back into bed and pretended to sleep. I didn't get anymore sleep that night. Ash woke up at 7 am and started to kiss me. We kissed and talked for an hour and then Burger woke up. That's when we all went to get breakfast. Beth and Tripp weren't awake yet so we stuck to eating easy-to-make stuff like cereal or toast. Beth woke up just minutes after we'd finished our breakfast, but Tripp didn't get up until lunch time. "Ugh, I didn't get any sleep last night.", Tripp complained. "I heard you talking to a friend on the phone early in the morning.", I confronted. Tripp glared at me. "How comes _you_ were spying on me?" I felt my eyes widen. "I was going to the toilet not listening to your conversation." Tripp backed down after that and ate his brunch.


End file.
